Passion & Fruits
by Erzaa Knightwalkerr
Summary: A collection of one-shots I have made.  Check out each chapter individaully.  Rate and Review!


Lelouch Lamperouge was getting annoyed with his recent school activities. However, how could he decline to his school president? There was a time when he just need to take a stand for himself, and that day happened to be on April 1st.

"Come on, Lelouch!" Milly protested.

"There is no way, President," he said.

"Are you embarrassed? Come on, we have cross dressing festivals every year!" she argued.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he said, "Even so!"

"Lelouch, this is going to be the best prank ever!" she complained.

"I'll be the one being fooled!" he shouted.

"That's not entirely true! Now get over here and put this on!" she commanded as she desperately tried to get the dark purple dress on him.

"A no is a no!" Lelouch said pushing Milly away.

They squirmed around as Arthur came into the student council room. Seeing the commotion, the cat darted past in between their legs trying to prove a point of some sort. Lelouch was caught off guard and fell backwards along with his President.

"Are you alright, President?" he asked as he slowly began to open his eyes.

Milly loomed over him with her breasts close to Lelouch's chest. She grinned and said, "Oh, Lelouch~ I think I have you now. Will you please wear the dress for me?"

He groaned annoyed and said, "No!"

She smiled and began to press her body against his. "You don't get it, Lelouch. This prank won't work unless you cooperate."

His face turned red as he looked away asking, "Milly, what are you doing?"

"Seducing you!" she said cheerfully. "Tell me, is it working?"

He let out a sigh and answered, "No really. If you insist, though, I guess I have no other choice."

Milly got up and helped Lelouch to his feet as well. "Alright!" she cheered. "The makeover officially starts now then!"

"I can't believe I agreed to this," he mumbled.

"I knew you would, Lelouch! I was going to ask Suzaku to do this, you know," she said as she put the light pink blush on him.

"Why didn't you?" he asked slightly amused.

"Well, he's not the type to protest, so I would end up kind of feeling guilty," Milly answered.

"And yet the cold-hearted President does not feel any remorse for doing this to the Vice-President?" Lelouch stared up at her.

"Nope, I'm afraid not, Lelouch!" she said with a laugh. "Besides," she continued, "you are a much prettier girl."

He closed his eyes as she was rummaging around her makeup bag for her lip gloss. When she found it she smiled and bent down close to Lelouch. Before she could put the cosmetic on his lips, he grabbed her wrist. Milly tilted her head wondering why he had stopped her.

"Lelou-" she began but was interrupted by a sudden kiss. It was a brief and simple kiss.; merely a peck or a touch from one lip to the other.

He smirked and said, "What's with that look on your face, President? You were just so cute that I couldn't help myself."

"O-Oh?" the flustered president replied.

She was not the type of person who let people steal kisses from her. It was only because her guard was down. At least, that was what she told herself.

"Well, you can finish it up, right Lelouch?" she said with an awkward smile. "You will look so pretty! Knock them dead!" she said as she ran off.

Arthur lifted his head and watched the President scurry away.

Milly ran outside and paced herself and smiled as she passed the other students. She stopped by the window to take a look outside. "I love how everyone is working so hard to make this day as fun as possible! After all, it is April Fool's Day!" She slowly put her fingers to her lips and shook her head rapidly. "It's only because your guard was down! Milly Ashford! Get! A! Grip!" she shouted as she flung her hands into the air. Milly then accidently punched a student.

"Ow," he said softly. The student fell back and dropped all the boxes he was carrying. "Hm," he grounded as he rubbed his eyes. "President?"

Milly blinked and looked down at him, "Suzaku?"

They sat at the bench outside together. It was a pleasant day, and the pranks had yet to truly begin. It was a custom at Ashford Academy that the pranks not be started until the clock rang twelve in the afternoon.

"What pranks do you have in mind, Madame President?" Suzaku asked with a big smile.

"Oh, you'll see soon, Suzaku! What about you?" Milly said.

"Was I suppose to prepare one?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes! You were! Oh dear, this will all be ruined now," she said dramatically.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Suzaku looked down sadly.

She sticked out her tongue and winked while saying, "Just kidding! April fools!"

"Wow, President! But the pranks aren't suppose to start till later on," he said.

"Suzaku, you really follow the rules in everything, huh!" Milly said.

He looked surprised and said, "Well, don't I have to?"

"Not always! You can bend the rules every now and then," she encouraged as she looked up at the clouds.

"I can?" he asked.

"Of course," Milly answered.

Suzaku asked after awhile, "Then can I break a rule right now, President?"

"Go ahead! Let me in on it first, though!" she said.

"Right, but you have to come closer," he whispered and continued, "I can't have anyone else hear."

"I understand, Suzaku Kururugi!" she leaned her ears closer to his mouth.

"President, I'm going to tell you," he said slowly. As she got closer, he gently kissed her forehead.

Milly's eyes grew wide with a small hint of blush on her face. She put her hand on her head and stared at him.

Suzaku chuckled lightly and said, "April Fool's, President! Well, I'm going to help the people set up the decorations now. Se you when the pranks start!" he said as he dashed off.

"Alright," she said quietly nodding. She was still taken a little surprised. Today, she had not only gotten one kiss stolen but two. Those two boys were really smooth and clever. Even so, Milly was happy. They both made her day very cute and romantic.

Milly walked and hummed to a sweet melody. Only one hour was left before the prank wars began. "I'm in such a good mood that I'm going to spice some things up!"

Inside the camera trailer, Milly had set up many cameras overlooking the whole campus. She had this event set up since the very beginning. On the school's intercom, Milly announced, "Everyone! We will have a competition to see who will survive today's pranks! Divide into teams of two and try your best to survive!"

Shirley gasped, "Oh no! I completely forgot! No wonder Rival and Nina ditched today! Knowing how all our previous prank wars turned out, we are going to die! I better get out of here quick!"

Milly continued through the speakers, "The winners will be invited to the prankster's ball!"

Lelouch lifted his dress and began to run swiftly through the halls. He was about to pass Suzaku, but his fast reflexes stopped Lelouch in time.

"Lelouch? Why are you wearing a dress?" Suzaku asked.

He covered Suzaku's mouth and dragged him away from the view of the other students.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

Lelouch answered, "Milly fooled me! She made me put on this dress, and now it's a prank war?"

"Don't worry, I think you look really cute," Suzaku said.

"Save your compliments," the male in the dress growled angrily.

Suzaku laughed and said, "Maybe I should be the one who does the pranks and you can plan them?"

"Yeah, that does seem like the logical choice in this case," Lelouch agreed.

"You must really want to go to that ball, Lelouch. I mean you're already dressed for it," Suzaku joked.

"What? No!" Lelouch protested.

Suzaku tried to mimic Mily's words and tone and said, "Just kidding. April Fool's!"

Lelouch looked surprised, "Suzaku, you joke around at a time like this?"

"Of course, the President told me to."

"I see, then get ready. We are about to mess with with the rest of the school," Lelouch grinned.

Suzaku smiled and answered, "Yes, sir."

Together, Lelouch thought of the strategy and Suzaku carried out the plan with brute accuracy. Lelouch had hacked onto the cameras so knew what to expect and where everyone was located. To him this was just child's play.

"The swim club will come from under the door, so wait on the ceiling to pour the oil on them." These were the orders of Lelouch through the communication device on Suzaku's ears.

"Right," Suzaku said as he waited by resting his foot on the rim of the doorway. As the ladies walked out, they were splattered with the vegetable oil. "I wonder why oil though? Water would have worked just as well."

He jumped down seven feet and landed on the ground. The gardeners and planters surrounded him on both sides of the corridor.

"Suzaku, stay right where you are," Lelouch commanded.

"Got it," Suzaku answered.

All the gardeners who tried to catch him all slipped on the oil that was not visible to their eyes.

"Good," Lelouch said as he rested his face on his hands.

From the camera room, Milly stared in amazement. "Wow, those two aren't actually that bad. They might win this after al." She pouted after awhile and said, "That's no fun."

She quickly grabbed the microphone and said, "So far the winning team is Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge! To make things more exciting for the viewers, I shall tell you where Lelouch is! He is not as athletic as the soldier Suzaku, so he will be an easier target!"

"Dammit!" Lelouch shouted. "If they find me here, I can't evade their attacks!"

Milly announced, "He's in the student council room! Go! Go! Go!"

The photography club rushed into the door. They were surprised to see a beautiful girl standing there with sad, thoughtful eyes. "She's gorgeous! Forget the pranks! Will you go out with us! I think I'm in heaven!" they all chanted.

Lelouch twitched angrily and dramtically lifted his left arm saying, "I, Lelouch Lamperouge now announce you have all been pranked. For you see, I am a boy!"

Milly sighed from her trailer as she closed her eyes. "Dang it. That just helped them win even more. In fact, I think that was the last club."

Suzaku twirled her chair back and said, "Oh, I don't think so."

"Wait? But how? The last tape I saw," Milly began.

"Was pre-recorded. Now you've lost, President," Lelouch said.

Milly backed away slowly with a smile, "Oh, come on guys, what are you going to do to me?"

"Prank you of course," Suzaku bluntly answered.

"Well~ I'm afraid that will have to wait because," Milly said as she pressed a red button. Th trailer her camera room was in dispersed and Suzaku, Lelouch, and Milly were in the middle of the giant basket full of oversized fruits.

"What the?" Suzaku said as he looked around.

"We were tricked?" Lelouch said.

The whole school was down at the ground watching them. They said together, "April Fool's!"

"You really are a worthy opponent, Milly," Lelouch admitted.

"Yup, no one would have ever thought of this," Suzaku chuckled.

"Mhm, I'm proud of it myself! The whole school and I planned this float for you guys! The ultimate prank, right? That reminds me, why aren't you in your dress?" Milly asked with her hands in the air.

"That's because," Lelouch grinned.

"We planned," Suzaku continued.

"To do this," they said simultaneously and grabbed Milly's wrist and kiss the opposite cheek.

The whole school cheered as the girls squealed in delight. Their school president stood there in shock. What an amazing April Fool's Day it was.


End file.
